


Sweet Dreams

by DDeAAe



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDeAAe/pseuds/DDeAAe
Summary: Dongbin always goes home late, Midam always waits for him.





	Sweet Dreams

Dongbin slowly entered the room, the sound of the door creaking was only heard.

He looked at the sleeping boy infront of him, with a cute blue apron on, and a meal for two infront of him.

Dongbin took off his shoes and quickly went next to his beautiful boyfriend.

The younger didn't dare to wake him up, he didn't want to disturb the others sweet dreams, it was always like this, Midam would stay up till 12 just to wait for Dongbin.

Ofcourse the taller was happy about that, but worried about Midam's health.

Dongbin looked at the sleeping figure, snoring slightly. He loves it when he watches Midam sleep, it was cute for him, the smallers beautiful structure is one of the ways to make Dongbin whipped.

He felt that Midam seems to be uncomfortable sleeping like that, so he decided to wake him up.

"Hyung?" Dongbin softly said as he tapped the olders shoulders.

Midam groaned as he flickered his eyes open.

"Hello hyung." Dongbin said with his sweet tone, kissing the olders plump cheeks.

"Binie." Midam whines as he extended his arms to stretch.

"Let's eat?" Midam added rubbing his eyes, offering what he cooked to Dongbin.

Dongbin nodded as he made his way to the dishes, grabbing plates for the two of them, happily sitting infront of Midam, he smiled from ear to ear.

"Let's eat."

\-----

As Dongbin finishes his dish, Midan yawned, who finished earlier than the younger.

Signalling he was hungry and didn't even eat until Dongbin came, Dongbin loves his boyfriend so much, he would even call him his wife sometimes.

Midam would be annoyed that he is the wife but of course he loves it at times when he feels soft.

Midam felt numb, his bottom half was asleep, seemingly he can stand up, he looked at Dongbin.

Midam stretched his arms out.

"Aish." Dongbin sighed but giggled after, he went to Midam carrying him up, making sure he wasn't uncomfortable.

"Is this ok hyung?" Dongbin said as Midam hummed in response.

They made their way to the bedroom.

Dongbin slowly laying the latter down.

Midam closing his eyes as he pulls Dongbin down with him.

"Wait I still haven't changed." 

Midam didn't say anything else but held onto the younger tighter.

Dongbin laughed sweetly.

"Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Hanitty1


End file.
